Mistranslations in the .hack series
This is an in-progress list of mistranslations and misromanizations in the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate series. Most of them are made by Tokyopop, who holds the rights to almost all .hack print in North America. .hack//AI Buster *Saying that The One Sin attacks with the same element used against it (instead of the One Sin attacking with the opposite element used against it). *Albireo says Fire can beat Wood when in actuality, it just does normal damage. *The "boy" that talks to Watarai "Albireo" is actually a woman named Saki Shibayama "Kamui". .hack//AI Buster 2 *In the History of World timeline, the 2006.1 entry refers to The World, which did not exist at the time. It is supposed to refer to the real world, which is not supposed to be capitalized. This error is later repeated in the first volume of Another Birth. *Referring to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground as "Hidden Forbidden Sacred" throughout the book. *Morganna is "Morgana" throughout the book. *Switching between Emma Weilant and Emma Wielant throughout the book. *Calling the Twin Blades "Twin Users". .hack//2nd Character/Haruka Mizuhara's Situation *Calling Albireo a Pole Arm instead of a Long Arm on page 112. *Calling scanlation "scanaltion" on page 38. *Calling W. B. Yeats "W. B. Yates" on page 59. *On the title page for the story, and on the top of the pages in that story, Haruka Mizuhara is translated as Haruka M'u'zuhara. .hack//Wotan's Spear *On page 90, the 4 Long Arms that Tsukasa kills in SIGN are referred to as Heavy Axeman. .hack//Kamui *In page 104, there's a picture of an AI named Rin but is called "Lin" throughout the book. *In page 119, Lios is mistranslated as "Ryos." .hack//Rumor *BlackRose is "Black Rose" on page 149. *Refers to Ouka as "Orca" on page 150-152. *Saying that Mireille "...resembled a buff female knight wearing plate armor, with long, gray hair reaching down to her ankles, and an imprint of the fire Wave on her body." on page 151, when it is really describing Brigit. .hack//Firefly .hack//SIGN *Ryo Sakuma's novel "Annwn" is called "Annwyn" in the subtitles. .hack//Games *Alph was mistranslated as being a boy. *The Liminality Easter Eggs are not mistranslations per se, but are unofficial and non-canon sources. *Mistral's baby is supposed to be a girl. *"Morganna Mode Gone" might have been supposed to be "Morganna Maud Gonne".The arguement that Morganna Mode Gone might be Morganna Maud Gonne has happened to both Japanese and English fans. It is still unknown whether or not Morganna Mode Gone should have been Morganna Maud Gonne. *In the introduction cutscene, the words "Lios" and "Dakk" are translated to "light" and "dark", obscuring the fact that Lios's name is a direct Epitaph reference. *"Operation Tetrapod" was mistranslated as "Operation Breakwater", and consequently the entire rationale behind the original name and strategy was lost. .hack//Another Birth Volume 1 *In their first meeting, the dialogue between Kite and BlackRose was switched. *In the Cathedral, the dialogue was switched again, causing BlackRose to kill the Goblin instead of Kite. *Alph is still refered to as a boy. *Sanjuro uses the skill Rairaku, but it's translated as Ray rack. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime *The Cobalt Knights are referred to as "Cerulean Knights." *Ouka's name was spelled as "Ohka". Manga Volume 1 *Translated the character name "Ouka" as "Orca," causing much confusion among fans (This was fixed in reprints). *Calling Shugo "Shuga" in the Prologue. *When Shugo dies, the screen displays "Player Kite is dead." Volume 2 *Referring to Rena as Reina on the back cover. *Mistranslating Hunter's blood as Hunter's bane. *Calling Piros a Heavy Blade when his class is Heavy Axeman. *Referring to the Twin Blade class as Twin Swords. Volume 3 *Calling Zefie "Zephie." *The One Sin was translated as "Zawan Shin". (This was fixed in reprints). *The "Spear of Wotan" was mistranslated as the "Spear of Voltan." .hack//G.U. Games *The Root Town Dul Dauna was misromanized as "Dol Donna". *Rena's name was misromanized as "Lena". Notes category: .hack//Wiki